


Sunset Rhapsody

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Background Relationships, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dark Thor (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Top Thor (Marvel), Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: Loki could be a good killer for the right price.





	Sunset Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> *** quick note, there is a **very graphic** description of **torture and murder** in this fic. while it is tagged, i did want to put this note here just in case. please be aware before you proceed. ***

Loki held his head high as he was escorted to the back of the cozy restaurant. Like any good shell they had fantastic food and nearly no foot traffic. A few actual patrons lingered near the counter for to-go orders, and there was an old man sitting on his own by the front window, reading while he ate off of a sampler platter with smoked fish, fruit, and crackers.

There was something so warm about this place that was entirely antithetical to the purpose of the building itself. The brick was only there to make sure the money was clean. No blood except the blood of slaughtered animals should ever show up, and as far as Loki knew none did. Odin had always been a very methodical man, known to plan several steps ahead of any thinking to cross him, but Frigga was the magician behind the business. True to her heritage she handled the money and kept the keys to the house. Or she had before someone had wandered into her home just past one in the afternoon and gutted her like one of the salmon she’d have served here.

The bodies were still falling from that, nets turned out and dropping corpses while Thor sought vengeance against the person who did it. Though it was framed as a search, Loki knew Thor was too smart to not know who was responsible.

And that was what brought Loki here, shoved into a booth that was a normal size but looked tiny with Thor across from him. Thor was wearing a tight black v-neck shirt and a pair of dark-wash jeans. Casual wear. Something he could kill in and not miss when he had to burn it. A purple-rare steak bled out onto a porcelain plate, juices sopped up with a flatbread that Thor tore into with his strikingly white teeth.

“Would you care for anything?” Thor asked, not looking up from his food.

Loki glanced at the man who’d escorted him, a rather tall fellow with curly rusty-red hair and a matching beard sporting twin braids. Volstagg, an enforcer and driver, brutal and loyal. Two children, one wife, no mistresses. One of Thor’s best.

“I’ll have the pickled herring, orange, and crème fraiche smorrebrod, if you don’t mind.” Loki offered a smile at the raised brow his order earned from Thor.

Volstagg walked off toward the kitchen and left them to it.

Thor hummed and drank half a stein of beer in a few quick swallows. “Interesting choice, not what I would have expected.”

Loki folded his hands together on the table and watched the knife Thor used to slice his steak. A folding pocket knife, stainless steel, lock-back, ivory inlay. It was a gift from Odin when Thor made his first kill. The ivory was engraved with Futhark runes spelling Thor’s name. Each swipe of the blade through the steak made razor-clean cuts. There was love and history in that little weapon, which Loki could appreciate.

Volstagg returned with his food and left them again. Loki used his hands to tear the bread apart, loading the crème fraiche, orange, and herring neatly to get each flavor in one bite. He wouldn’t speak until Thor asked him an actual question. Of all the bosses he’d been dragged to, Thor was one he didn’t actually want to fuck with. To fuck, certainly, but he rather liked breathing so crossing Thor wasn't an option. The only jobs he turned down were ones he knew would put him on the wrong side of the man sitting his opposite.

Thor finished his steak and the rest of his beer, and a waiter appeared out of seemingly nowhere to take the dishes. Loki made quick work of his own food and offered a polite smile when the same waiter cleared his side.

For a moment Thor watched him, eyes raking up and down his seated form. Then Thor crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath.

“I’ll ask you this once, and if you lie you won’t live long enough to regret it. Understand?” Thor’s tone was even.

Loki nodded, well aware of the consequences Thor would meet out.

“Do you have any knowledge of my mother’s death?” Thor asked.

Loki shook his head. “No knowledge, only theories.”

“Which are?” Thor demanded.

Loki leaned back in his seat but kept his hands on the table. “You won’t like them.”

“That’s not what I asked, Loki.” Thor’s eyes narrowed and his jaw ticked.

“Of course, forgive me.” Loki licked the inside of his teeth and considered his words. “Your mother was a very formidable woman, was she not? Skilled as your father, and as yourself, if I recall.”

Thor’s face softened a bit and he sighed, then nodded for Loki to continue.

“She employed me several times, and I did enjoy the work she gave me. I never underestimated her. Frigga was a very intelligent woman. If a hit had been put out on her she’d have known.” Loki let his words hang, watching Thor’s face closely.

Thor swallowed hard then looked off toward the front window. Soft light filtered in from the overcast skies, dim by the time it reached them. Still, Thor’s beard was thick and golden, with a reflective sheen from whichever oils he used. Their scent was sharp, probably juniper, if Loki forced himself to guess. Strands of blond hair framed Thor’s face, braids woven through, some half-fallen out where they hadn’t been secured properly.

After a moment Thor took a deep breath and met Loki’s eyes. “Tell me who you think it was.”

“Hela,” Loki answered.

Thor’s jaw ticked again, and a muscle next to his eye twitched. “Then my mother's murderer is already dead.”

Loki nodded. “Yes. Strange as that is. I’ve wondered who put an end to Odin’s executioner.”

Darkness filled Thor’s eyes as he uncrossed his arms and his hands fell to rest on the table. “We know who killed Hela. It was Surtur.”

“An interesting feat for a man who was half-dead from pancreatic cancer at the time of her death,” Loki replied, straightening his back as he kept his eyes on Thor’s. He continued, “see, I would have thought that it would take someone much physically stronger than Hela to kill her. Someone who knew her, someone she’d have trusted to get within arm’s reach. A person who had the resources to cut her off from her own people, almost all of whom are dead now, if I’m not mistaken. I can’t imagine that Surtur fits any of those. Can you?”

Thor grabbed his knife from where it was resting on the table and flipped it around, flinging lingering steak juice onto Loki’s fingers. “Then you’re telling me I already avenged my mother’s death?”

“Yes,” Loki said, “but that isn’t why you brought me here.”

A small grin pulled at Thor’s lips, more a slight show of teeth than a show of joy. “Why did I bring you here, then?”

Loki relaxed, glad that his theory was correct. “Because I know where Skurge is hiding, and he’s the only one who can confirm that Hela murdered your mother. He’s also the only one of her loyalists left alive.”

The grin widened into a true smile and Thor pointed at him with the blade. “Correct. You have three days to get his confession and to take care of him. I want video and images, you’ll bring them directly to me at my apartment. Volstagg will provide the address. I’ll pay you upon completion. What’s your rate?”

Loki tilted his head, a gamble rolling around that was too good not to try. “I respected your mother. Don’t pay me for this.”

Thor’s grin dropped, and he twirled his knife again, mouth working a bit as he regarded Loki. The look in Thor’s eyes was a direct mirror of Odin when he’d been alive. Sharp, piercing, with the potential to be lethal should the subject be found lacking.

After a beat Thor pointed at him again with the knife. “I’ll give you fifteen.”

Loki shook his head, good for the game and the payoff it would earn. “I said don’t pay me.”

There was a slight twitch to Thor’s lips, a smile suppressed. “Fine. Your deadline remains. I’ll see you in three days.”

“Or earlier.” Loki promised with a grin.

Thor chuckled and waved him off with a flick of the knife.

Loki stood and looked down at Thor. “Thank you for the smorrebrod.”

Thor inclined his head, and Loki walked out of the restaurant with long strides. Moments after he was out the door his phone buzzed in his pocket and he didn’t even have to check it to know it would be Volstagg in his Whatsapp with Thor’s personal address.

Time for a drive.

○

Skurge was stupid. Truly. Only the power of his grovelling had kept him in Hela’s good graces. That and his ability to swing an ax accurately. The fact that he’d only run two states away would have been laughable if it wasn’t so pitiful. Chaos had kept him hidden from Thor, but chaos was where Loki excelled.

Eighteen of seventy-two hours had passed, so he had plenty of time for everything he wanted to do. Loki sat in his car and watched Skurge flirt with a young woman too terrified to be rude to him. Were all straight men so pathetic?

Friends finally rescued the girl after her fourth forced laugh and Skurge went to his own vehicle. Or rather, Hela’s vehicle that he'd stolen after having the GPS disabled. Stupid but resourceful.

Loki started his car and followed Skurge to an apartment complex across the city. Everyone outside looked to be in the same state as Skurge. Running, frightened, dirty. There was video monitoring on the building but that was easy enough to handle. He had time to do this right.

If he even had to.

Skurge was back out almost as soon as he'd come in. There was ease to his gait, foolish. He didn't even try to see if anyone was following him. Hela's stolen car set off and Loki followed again, a smile coming to his face when Skurge headed toward the industrial district. Sometimes Loki could be persuaded to believe in fate. Right now he was damned close.

Loki stopped and parked outside the junkyard Skurge had chosen, about a block down, then got out and ran. Timing was key.

It had taken three hours to get the trailer ready with the right soundproofing, and now Skurge was walking right into the trap. He was stepping out of the car as Loki arrived. Skurge barely had time to open his mouth before Loki sunk the syringe into him and injected him with a cocktail of tranquilizers that would put him out and have him sleeping like the dead.

Loki carried him inside the trailer and dumped him into a chair. The arrogance needed to not only steal Hela's car but also most of her personal armory was staggering. Even more so was the stupidity to store them all in a fucking fifteen by thirty trailer in some scrap yard like no one could just waltz in and take them back.

Here sat the cyclops asleep in his cave with No One about to blind and rob him. Except this time the vengeful god was dead. Slaughtered by a god even more terrifying in his fury. Funny that Hela called herself the goddess of death, but in the end it was Thor ruling what she had declared was rightfully hers.

Loki secured Skurge's hands to the chair with zip ties, then injected him with a counter for the sedative.

Skurge roared as he woke. Loki scoffed and brought his phone out to begin recording.

“Where am I?” Skurge asked, his arms flexing and head snapping down to see his wrists bound.

“We're in your trailer, Skurge, I just took the liberty of redecorating for our meeting,” Loki said, his tone placid.

“Loki, I remember you. Maybe we can make a deal.” Skurge licked his lips and tried for a smile.

Loki laughed. “Don't worry, Skurge, if my employer wanted you dead then we wouldn't be talking. What he wants is information.”

A light filled Skurge's eyes at that. Self-serving as ever. Good.

“Yeah, I've got info. What do you need?” Skurge sagged in his chair. Idiot.

“My employer would like to know where Hela was when Frigga died,” Loki said mildly, the emotionless tone well-practiced.

Skurge's eyebrows shot up. “Nobody knows? Damn. She killed Frigga. After Odin bit it Frigga was going name Thor the new boss and Hela couldn't stand that. She was oldest, she'd killed more, she just didn't think it was right. Now, she only went to talk to her mom, but Frigga wouldn't change her mind, and Hela lost her temper.”

“I see. So once she died you stole all of her weapons, and her car, and you came here?” Loki met Skurge's eyes over the camera, one brow raised.

“Well, nah, first I waited to see what Thor would do. Then Hela got killed and all of her employees were dropping like flies. I’m not dumb, I know Thor’s killing us, cleaning house. I had to get out. You don’t cross Thor Odinson.” Skurge managed a chuckle, and Loki smiled at him.

“No. You don’t,” Loki replied.

A moment passed, then Skurge tensed in his chair, his shoulders bunching up as he pulled against the zip ties. Just enough to know they wouldn’t budge.

“Say, Loki, who’d you say your employer was?” Skurge yanked the zip ties again.

“Oh, I didn’t.” Loki pulled the tranquilizer out again, taking quick steps to empty the rest of the syringe into Skurge.

“You lying sack—” He was out before the sentence could be finished.

Loki stopped the recording and left the trailer, locking it as he went to retrieve his car. He could be back in town a day early, giving Thor his peace and satisfaction; earning Thor’s trust. That trust was worth more than any amount of money Thor might have paid him for the deed.

He parked behind the trailer and set about unloading his supplies. It took five trips to move everything inside. The setup was crude, but it would work. A steel hammock frame was set on the floor, and each end was weighed down with six-hundred-fifty pounds worth of steel plates to keep the frame secure against any thrashing that might occur. Skurge was a strong man, but he wasn’t going to be able to move thirteen hundred pounds of dead weight. Especially not while suffering the lingering effects of the tranquilizers.

Loki put on the headgear for his GoPro and began recording again. Every second was documented as he maneuvered Skurge to his knees, removed his shirt, then pulled his arms up and tied them to the tops of the frame with zip ties connected to heavy chains that were secured into the steel with a closed S hook. He lifted each of Skurge’s arms to test the stretch of the chains and the zip ties, tripling the ties just to be safe, then he duct taped Skurge’s legs together from thigh to ankle with two full rolls of tape, leaving his knees bent almost too far. The cramps would be agony. These last hours would be the worst for him. Fitting.

Loki slipped on three pairs of thick latex gloves, a pair of safety glasses, and a dust mask. Better to be safe. After one quick check of the video equipment he woke Skurge again and was rewarded with a thick wad of spit to his stomach. Charming.

“To answer your previous question, Skurge, Thor has asked me to handle you.” Loki walked to Skurge’s back and grabbed the small ax and mallet he’d selected for the main part of the job.

Skurge began screaming, wailing like a beast, and Loki laughed.

“Do you see the foam on the walls? It’s seven inches thick. Not to mention we’re in an urban wasteland. No one is coming for you.” Loki held the ax and mallet in one hand and flipped open his sharpest knife with the other. “I'll give you a chance for redemption. If you keep quiet, you may just earn a place in Valhalla.”

Skurge pulled uselessly against his bindings, grunting and growling. He writhed with his entire body, trying in vain to get his legs under him. Loki watched with a raised brow and waited for Skurge to tire himself. It didn't take long before the struggling stopped and Skurge hung limply, panting but quiet.

Loki smiled and set the ax and mallet down on the floor, then sunk the tip of his blade into Skurge's back at a sharp angle and pulled down in one clean sweep. Skurge screamed, and Loki tutted at him.

“Well, there goes that place in Valhalla. Can't say I'm surprised.” Loki dug his fingers into the gash he cut and began using them and the knife to peel Skurge's skin off.

“What the fuck are you doing to me?” Skurge yelled.

Loki grinned behind his mask. “I'm following one of the sagas.”

Skurge shrieked when Loki neatly cut away several inches of skin. Years of practice and butchering animals with his father were doing him well now. Laufey might have even appreciated the brutality of this hit if Loki hadn't killed him. Ah well.

Blood poured from the flayed skin, which Loki sliced off in strips. He tossed them on the floor as scraps, pausing every time Skurge began thrashing. His work wasn't going to be ruined just because Skurge couldn't keep still. Minutes passed before Skurge settled again, gentle sobs wracking his frame. At least Loki could work through those. The uppers in Skurge’s system seemed to be preventing him from passing out to escape the pain. Loki took a mental note of that for later jobs.

Muscle and bone were exposed with his steady effort. The slats of Skurge's ribs were visible. Easy targets.

It took almost forty minutes for Loki to cut away a satisfactory amount of skin, but he was always good at being patient when the work called for it. The full expanse of Skurge’s back from his shoulders to just under his rib cage was filleted. Even the most skilled chef would have commended him on it. No wasted movement and no damage to the muscle beneath. Loki set his knife aside and grabbed the ax and the mallet from their resting place on the floor.

By now Skurge was surely numbed from shock, though Loki was glad to see he was still awake for the best part. He’d stopped moving, but his tears flowed freely as he cried in silence. Perhaps he even prayed.

Loki set the ax against one of Skurge’s ribs and smacked it clean through the bone with the hammer. Skurge screamed, but his body didn’t move. He sagged against the chains, hanging limp like a corpse already. His screams were intermittent as Loki cracked each of his ribs apart and ripped them out of his body with the shattering strikes of his ax. As much as he wanted to take his time in this, he wanted to finish and get back to Thor to see the reaction his work would earn.

This was overkill exemplified. A true testament to Loki’s vicious nature, and perhaps the best resumé he could hope to offer a man like Thor.

Skurge’s left lung inflated and deflated like a bellows. Loki cracked open the ribs on the right side next. Splinters of bone flew up and hit his glasses, splatters of blood hit the skin he hadn’t covered. His entire outfit would have to be burned. The trailer too.

A pile of bone lay at Loki’s feet, covered in blood and viscera, but his goal was in sight. Loki checked the camera, wiping away blood splatters with a frown. Once the camera was back on his head he reached into Skurge’s body and pulled each lung free, setting the delicate organs on his shoulders. Then he stepped around to the front of Skurge’s body and knelt to get a look at his face. He’d finally passed out. Such a shame.

Loki sat on the floor and kept the camera forward, watching until Skurge’s lungs ceased filling.

“The blood eagle is now a dead eagle,” Loki said, then slit Skurge’s throat for good measure.

Blood flowed out for a few seconds, but stopped quickly with no beating heart to pump it through the wound. He chopped Skurge’s body into pieces, leaving his arms secured to the hammock frame. Rumor had it there was a band of dirty scavengers that worked with a boss in the area who were known for ripping people to pieces. This was easy enough to frame.

Loki stripped his clothing off and set it in a pile, then changed into a clean set, new shoes and all. He tipped over a five-gallon container of kerosene and lit an emergency candle in the middle of the pile of Skurge’s ribs. His steps out of the trailer were light, but he still got fuel on his shoes. No matter. Everything would catch. There was so much oil and gasolene in the junkyard it would be a miracle if the blaze didn’t consume the entire block.

He tucked his GoPro safely in his glove compartment and started his car. Best not to linger. As soon as he turned out of the lot he heard the explosion, then saw the light reaching into the darkening sky. Hela’s cars were all custom builds, all serial numbers shaved off and each part wiped clean. That included the one Skurge stole, so even on the off chance that it wasn’t consumed it couldn’t be traced.

Loki stopped by the storage unit he’d temporarily borrowed and unloaded all of the absconded weapons into the trunk of his suv, then put in the false bottom and cargo cover. All he had to do was keep from speeding or changing lanes without his turn signal and he could be home in twelve hours.

Thor was waiting.

○

Loki burned the clothing he’d driven home in as soon as he was safely settled. One of Thor’s captains picked his car up when he texted Volstagg about Hela’s weapons. Sif was her name. Single, college educated, extensive skill in hand-to-hand combat. Two confirmed kills, seven suspected kills, another nine Loki wanted to attribute to her. Raised by Odin and Frigga after the deaths of her parents.

It would be understating it to say she wasn’t happy he’d been selected to kill Skurge.

Still, being the one to bring the weapons back was something. Loki had transported them, but it was the one who parked the car that got the credit. A peace offering. He couldn’t have her getting in his way.

Thor’s apartment was a loft at the top of a four floor building his family owned. The address had started as a fire house, then was repurposed for whatever Odin and his family had needed. Currently storage and living space. It was one of three public residences Thor maintained, thought there were others hidden throughout the city. Loki had located two of at least five just out of his own curiosity.

Volstagg escorted him again, his presence heavy the way any good enforcer should be.

Voices filtered through the door but Volstagg opened it anyway without knocking. Appointments took precedence. Thor smiled when he laid eyes on Loki.

Tony Stark sighed and threw one hand up. “Alright, fine, we'll finish this later. Do. Not. Call Steve. Okay?”

Thor sighed and shook his head. “Trust me to do my job, Stark.”

Tony waved his words away and barely paid Loki any mind. Only a lingering glance to the bag on his shoulder.

Loki paid more mind. A deal was being made. Something huge, international if Rogers and Stark were in. Again, Loki could almost be persuaded to believe in fate, having timing like this. Coming in now.

Thor sat in a wide chair at the end of a heavy oak coffee table. A short glass was filled with liquor on a matching side table, a neat double that looked nearly black as coffee.

“Leave us, Volstagg.” Thor said after a quick sip of his drink.

Volstagg inclined his head and did as told. Loki appreciated that.

“You're back early, Loki. I gave you three days and here you are, done in two.” Thor relaxed in his chair, legs spread wide. Room enough to fit between.

Loki flashed a grin. “Creatures like that are predictable.”

“Are they? How did you predict him?” Thor asked.

“It was his hometown. He was easy to track once he stopped moving.” Loki took his tablet out of his bag, videos loaded and ready.

Thor held his hand out, demanding the tablet from Loki, who gave it easily. Within seconds Thor had the first video playing. His face fell to darkness with the way Skurge spoke, the admission, the knowledge he’d had and with which he did nothing. If Loki had magic at his fingertips he might've tired to bring Hela back if only to give Thor the pleasure of killing her again.

When the confession finished Thor downed the rest of his drink. Loki spotted the bar cart across the room and grabbed the decanter with the darkest liquor. Thor watched him silently pour another double only to steal the first drink before Thor could take it. A raised eyebrow, a slight smirk. Interest.

Loki handed the glass back as Thor started the second video. He skipped through most of the prep work, beginning instead in the middle of a scream. His eyes went wide and his lips parted.

He glanced at Loki, brows drawing together, then looked back to the video. Loki sat down on the table, just far enough that their knees didn’t touch, and leaned over to set the decanter down on the side table next to the glass. Ten minutes into the video Thor let the tablet fall to lay in his lap, his eyes unmoving from the screen even as he drank.

At the first crack of the ax he flinched. On the next his breathing went deeper, chest heaving as each rib was removed, as Skurge went silent and slipped into shock. Loki refilled Thor’s glass and drank it all himself. No reaction to his thievery this time. It was rum, to be sure, the smoky brown-sugar burn warming Loki from the inside. He waited and watched Thor’s face, each reaction a new reward for his work. The video ended before Thor could see proof of Loki’s efficient disposal. Their eyes met, and Loki shuddered at the heat he felt directed toward him.

“I’m not sure if Skurge actually deserved that,” Thor said, his voice quiet in the lingering silence now that the video had ended.

Loki shrugged. “It wasn’t about what Skurge deserved.”

Thor hummed and raised an eyebrow. “If not him, then who?”

They stared at each other. Loki said nothing, simply smiled. Thor had his answer and a chuckle shook his shoulders.

“You said creatures like that are predictable. Have you predicted anyone else I should know about?” Thor’s voice was loose, almost soft.

Loki licked his lips. His gambles thus far had all paid off, but the risk on this was steep. A bell chimed from a clock off against one wall, signaling the turn of the hour. Outside the sun was sinking to the horizon and painting the sky in a bloody red. Fuck it.

“You have an apartment downtown, listed under an alias, paid for two days before the rent is due via direct deposit from an account linked to one of the shells that launders your money. There’s a house in the suburbs thirty miles North of here that was left to you by your father, it has three bedrooms, a finished basement, and an unfinished attic. You pay the property tax and amenities from an account in your mother’s name, which will have to be switched soon.” Loki kept his eyes on Thor’s as he spoke, his intent clear.

Thor exhaled sharply when he finished. “I should kill you for knowing that.”

Loki shook his head. “You should kill your captains for me knowing that. I’m just doing what I do best.”

Thor hummed and picked the tablet up out of his lap. “So, you won’t take money for this, but something tells me you still want payment.”

“I wouldn’t say no,” Loki replied.

“That would make me the whore in this, wouldn’t it?” Thor’s lips quirked on a grin, his hair framing his face so beautifully as he tilted his head.

“I wouldn’t go that far. I’ve been a whore, we’re not usually so well compensated for our offerings.” Loki leaned back where he sat on the table, planting his hands behind him.

Thor’s eyes scanned the length of his torso. “Mm, well how much will a blood eagle cost me, Loki?”

It was Loki’s turn to look. He traced the curve of Thor’s shoulder, the thickness of his arms, his thighs, anything that was visible to him. Each finger on both hands, strong, deft.

“I want to suck your cock, and I want you to fuck me.” Loki smiled as he finished speaking. Simple terms, more than agreeable.

Of all the ways he could earn a place at Thor’s side, this was the easiest. Thor handed the tablet back, and Loki dropped it to his bag on the floor.

“Why do I get the feeling that’s only half of your price?” Thor asked, voice lilting with amusement.

“I want you to take me to one of your other private residences for it.” Loki let his words hang, no cleverness or pride in them.

“What do you want? More than just to fuck me, I’m sure.” Thor rested his chin on his hand, eyes sharp despite the rum swimming in his veins.

“I’d like a steady job,” Loki said. Half-truths weren’t entirely lies, were they?

“I’ve had several people warn me not to let you in.” Thor’s smile was crooked.

Loki matched it. “The same people who don’t notice when someone is digging into your personal finances?”

Thor chuckled. “Heimdall said you might be useful, but you’re prone to boredom and sowing chaos. He also said you’re prone to lying. If I hire you, you have to be honest with me. Lie to anyone else you please, but you will always tell me the truth.”

Loki sat straight and set his hands on his thighs, willing himself to remain calm. He was so close. “Then I should tell you, I don’t simply want a steady job.”

“You want power,” Thor said, “and you’re willing to do almost anything to get it.”

Loki waited a beat, licked his lips. “I’ve considered all the ways I could get the things I want, and I believe it serves me best to align myself with you.”

“What happens when that isn’t what serves you best?” Thor asked.

“I’ll pay you the respect of telling you if I feel things are heading that way,” Loki answered and found he meant it, that he didn’t mind the stipulation Thor was putting on him.

He didn’t simply want to become powerful by himself. Loki had seen Thor from afar for years. There was so much greatness in him, and Loki knew how to bring that to the fore. Perhaps he was the only one.

Thor reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone, then handed it to Loki. “Put your personal number in there.”

Loki did as asked and handed the phone back. Thor tapped on the screen, then a moment later there was a soft chime from Loki’s bag. A smile spread across Thor’s lips. It was sharp, demanding, something Loki could see smeared with blood.

“You have a job, Loki. I’ll come pick you up in two days and we can work on payment for your services.” Thor didn’t ask him, he told.

Heat burst up Loki’s spine and he nodded.

“Is there anything I can do in the meantime?” Loki asked.

“Yes, actually, I’d like you to meet up with Steve Rogers tomorrow morning. He has something for me. It’s delicate, and none of Tony Stark’s employees can see this exchange.” Thor’s voice was even and patient.

Loki smiled. “Of course.”

○

Steve Rogers, retired army captain, philanthropist, humanitarian, the owner of a very lucrative private security company, a man who routinely helped train insurgent forces who sought to destabilize tyrannical governments abroad. Suspected by the US government of human trafficking because there was no distinction between protecting the lives of refugees and kidnapping, apparently.

On the surface he was an every man. Underneath he’d had a running deal with Tony Stark to provide weapons to freedom fighters, and to funnel money wherever Steve needed. It was a good arrangement, especially since Tony could call Steve in to dazzle and protect sharks in suits, or to set a crowd buzzing at a charity event. It was curious where Thor might fit into that.

Loki stood at the foot of Steve’s bed and wondered if it would be possible to get information while he was here, or if he should be as quick as possible.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number he’d dug up last night. After two seconds the phone at Steve’s bedside started ringing. Loki watched the situation escalate from his spot at the foot of the bed with thinly veiled amusement. First, Steve started groaning, then he reached over and slapped his phone, which caused it to fall to the floor. Next, James woke with a muttered cuss, then opened his eyes. As soon as Loki was spotted James grabbed a gun from a hidden spot in the bed and pointed it directly at Loki’s face.

Only to recognize him immediately and put it back down.

“Jesus fucking Christ on Sunday, Loki, what the fuck could you possibly want? The meeting is supposed to be at ten at a fucking diner.” James laid back down and curled on his side, facing Steve, who finally sat up.

“Stop, Buck, it’s fine.” Steve stood and walked over his dresser, not even bothering to put on a spare pair of sleeping shorts.

Loki could see cum crusted on his skin in the low light.

Within a few moments Steve was walking over to him with a legal-sized envelope. “I’ll call Thor in a couple days, once Tony calms down.”

Loki nodded. “Sleep well, Captain.”

Steve snorted and crawled back in bed. Loki left through their garage, the exact same way he’d come in. After he was out he turned their security system back on drove back to his apartment.

Thor wouldn’t come for him until tomorrow, so he had plenty of time to sift through the documents and parce together whatever it was that had Tony Stark so riled.

There was a man standing at the end of his street when he parked, which wasn’t surprising. People were always watching him. Loki stared the stranger down for a full minute before walking into his building. That one was new, and he wasn’t Thor’s. A problem for later.

Loki opened the envelope and carefully removed all of the documents, scanning each until he arrived at a piece of paper with numbers. Long ones.

He went back through the other documents and found several in Norwegian and one in Swedish, clearly meant for Thor’s eyes only. Loki read them all, then everything else. Then he looked at the numbers again. The three of them were amassing enough supplies to push into Europe, but nothing said why. They had Steve for the manpower, Tony for the funds and weapons, and Thor to handle his cousins Baldur and Tyr in Norway, who could in turn handle the Maximoff twins and anyone else.

A few other names stood out. It was likely Steve wanted to target them first, to take them out and then seize the chaos from the vacuum that would be left. It was a good plan.

No wonder Tony was worked up. If his name was anywhere near this he’d be crucified.

Loki put the documents back into the envelope then went to his laptop. By the time Thor picked him up he’d have the information he needed.

○

Thor arrived alone, walking into Loki’s apartment with a key Loki never had made. Another problem for later.

He held the envelope up for Thor to take.

“Steve said you were very discreet.” Thor grabbed the documents and leaned against the doorway to Loki's kitchen. “So what do you think?”

Loki crossed his arms and cocked one hip. “I think that you must have a very light-fingered locksmith.”

Thor chuckled. “You know about my private houses.”

“I don't have a key to any of them,” Loki replied, just enough venom to make Thor smile wider.

No one opposed him. No one challenged him. He needed a true equal.

“I'm sure you'll think of something.” Thor tapped a finger against the envelope. “Well?”

“It's ambitious,” Loki said, his voice carefully flat.

A gentle hum from Thor filled the air. “Any other opinions?”

“Plenty, but that's not why you're here.” Loki smiled and allowed his excitement to show in his eyes.

Thor raised an eyebrow and licked his lips. “We're having this conversation.”

“After,” Loki told him.

Thor scoffed and shook his head, but smiled. “Then we should get going.”

Loki walked past Thor and grabbed his overnight bag from the floor, then looked back over his shoulder. “Lock the door behind us.”

He left the apartment before Thor could react, and was pleased when he heard Thor doing as instructed. Cooperative. Good.

Thor’s car was quickly spotted in the small parking lot. A dark red Spyder that Loki slipped into with ease. Loki smiled as Thor settled in the driver’s seat, and laughed as Thor tore out of the lot and onto the residential streets with the speed of a man who owned enough police not to worry about it.

Loki picked up street signs here and there once they were out of the city. The trip was taking them farther than Loki would have imagined. This was the heart of Aesir territory. A place Loki scarcely wandered, but would soon have to make his home. Clearly an area settled by men of Thor’s blood if the street signs were any indication. There were three different gun shops and a sporting goods store within walking distance of the suburb Thor turned into.

He was almost shocked to realize that there was no pretense, no secrecy. Loki had asked for Thor to show him something private, something dangerous, and Thor was meeting him head-on. How beautiful.

They parked inside a modest one car garage and Thor immediately climbed out of the vehicle, not waiting for Loki as he walked into the house. Loki followed with slow, measured steps as he took everything in. This place was too small to be new. There was no way either Thor or his parents had bought this house any time in recent past. Everything was quiet, quaint. A small kitchen gave way to a modest dining room, which lead to a cozy living room.

Loki froze when he saw a framed picture on a side table. This was a test. Thor hadn’t simply taken him to a private residence, he’d brought Loki _home_.

The picture was of a very small, chubby-cheeked boy hugging a girl with very dark hair who smiled in that exasperated way that came through deep love and fondness. How quickly such love could be forgotten, it seemed.

Warmth pressed into his back, Thor’s hands on his hips steering him to the couch next to the side table. Loki let himself be directed, expecting to kneel and begin the first part of his payment. Instead Thor shoved him down and knelt between his legs. His belt was quickly pulled free and tossed aside.

Loki placed his hand over Thor’s when the button of his fly was popped open. “I’m supposed to suck you, remember?”

Thor pulled his zipper down. “Everything you do to me, I’m doing to you.”

“That’s a promise and a threat, is it?” Loki asked, smile crooked.

Thor met his eyes and raised a brow. Answer enough.

Slick heat thrilled through Loki’s stomach, startling a smile from him. Thor ripped his zipper apart, breaking it too easily, then roughly yanked his slacks down and off over his shoes. Loki felt absurd only partially undressed, so he lifted one foot with a grin. His shoes were swiftly removed, as were his socks. A giving lover. Interesting.

His cock was thickening against his thigh, but Thor ignored it in favor of unbuttoning his shirt. Loki slid it off and let himself be bared.

Loki sat naked on the couch of Thor’s childhood home, legs spread and at Thor’s mercy. Thor set his hands on the tops of Loki’s thighs and pressed his nose to the base of Loki’s dick, inhaling the scent of skin and sweat, kissing the flesh that swelled harder and harder with each passing breath. There was silence around them. Emptiness in the house, in the neighborhood, in both of them. This wasn’t a time for emotion.

Thor grabbed him and toyed with his foreskin, flicking at it with a deft tongue. Loki’s mouth dropped open and he let out a heavy breath. No one did this for him. Not for a very long time, anyway.

They watched each other, Loki trying his best to maintain eye contact, but too enraptured by the sight of Thor licking the head of his cock. It felt better to see it. The wet heat of Thor’s mouth was perfect and domineering, harsh sucking beginning as soon as Thor was on him. In the back of his mind Loki was reading Thor the way he read everyone, divining meaning from action, trying to predict him and decipher him at once.

Thor’s head bobbed up and down, sucking and working him over in a way that would make him cum whether he wanted to or not. Loki rested one hand on the back of Thor’s head and Thor moaned around him in response. Familiar, slick pleasure rushed down to Loki’s throbbing dick, pressure building too damn soon. It had been too long for him to last the way he wanted. No matter, Thor’s eagerness betrayed a desire Loki hadn’t anticipated. He could easily have this again.

He pushed his hips up to meet Thor, moaning and gasping as he felt himself slipping into that honey-sweet warmth rising in his blood. Thor sucked harder when his mouth was being fucked, and Loki couldn’t hold on. His teeth clicked as his mouth snapped shut and he groaned when he came, his back arching off the couch and legs raising and spreading filthy wide. Thor shoved his legs back down and took all of Loki’s cum into his mouth. Waves of heat rolled over Loki’s skin and his heart beat hard enough he was sure his sternum would crack right apart to set it free.

When he was finished Thor pulled off, still sucking him when he went soft. Loki hissed at the overstimulation, but couldn’t bring himself to complain more than that. Thor stood, the hard outline of his cock pushing against the fabric of his jeans. He leaned over Loki and brought their faces together. Loki frowned in confusion, but it melted away when Thor pressed their mouths together. They kissed, and as Loki’s mouth opened he tasted his cum as Thor let it fall into his mouth.

He reached out and dug his fingers into Thor’s arms, moaning and sucking himself off of Thor’s tongue, making sure to drink down every last drop of his own cum since Thor had so generously saved it. Thor chuckled against his lips and pulled back, grinning down at him with swollen lips. Loki sat sprawled on the couch, panting, sweat glistening on his chest and abdomen, his cock still shining with Thor’s spit and streaked with his release. They stared each other down, two predators daring each other to move next.

Thor struck first. He grabbed Loki under his arms and hauled him into the air with little effort, then shifted to hold him bridal style and carried him out of the living room and down the hallway. Normally Loki would slit a man’s throat for such a presumption, but he was finding that there were many things Thor could get away with that he wouldn’t tolerate from anyone else. Thor tossed him onto a queen sized bed and Loki bounced on the mattress, then settled as Thor began undressing.

The bed would barely be big enough for them. Thor wanted him close. Loki watched Thor strip and reevaluated the nature of their original meeting. Thor Odinson, boss of a crime organization that controlled more than half of their state. On paper the owner of a shipping company, a restaurant, and confirmed as a man who murdered his own sister. He never kept anyone close, he was brutal and ruthless. There had always been a reason Loki refused to risk pissing him off.

How, in all of that information, in gathering knowledge of the man and his business, had Loki missed that Thor wanted him?

Thor crawled over him on the bed and kissed him again, settling onto him as an easy weight. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s hips and rubbed Thor’s back, feeling the shifting muscle as Thor began grinding his cock into the crease of Loki’s hip. He’d wanted Thor for years. Ever since he’d first been hired by Frigga and Thor had burst in with a bloody nose and bloody knuckles, laughing with a wild light in his eyes. There was something about Thor that set him apart from others. He was more, he was better, and he knew it.

Did that make Loki better since Thor wanted him?

Loki broke the kiss and turned his head so Thor could bite his throat. “Do you plan to give me all of my payment now? We might break the bed.”

Thor growled against his skin and worried a mark over his pulse point. “Not all of it. You can collect the rest later.”

A slow smile spread across Loki’s face. Thor pulled back and leaned over to reach into the top drawer of the bedside table to pull out a half-empty bottle of lube. Loki took it from him and pushed at his chest.

“It will be faster if I do it. You can watch, though,” Loki told him, eyes half-lidded.

Thor sat on his heels and licked his lips, then nodded. Loki wasted no time in pouring lube on two fingers. He planted his feet firmly on the mattress and rubbed his hole, massaging it and easing his way in with practiced strokes that made it easy to open, easier still since he wanted this desperately. Both fingers slid in quickly, swallowed up to the second knuckles. Thor’s nostrils flared as he took a deep breath, his jaw ticked and his fingers twitched on his thighs. Oh, he wanted to touch so badly.

Precum leaked from the tip of Thor’s cock and Loki watched as he gathered it up with his thumb and licked it, his eyes never leaving Loki’s fingers sliding in and out of his hole. Loki poured more lube onto his fingers and pushed a third in too soon, grimacing against it even as he took slow breaths to relax. Thor reached out and rubbed his thigh, and Loki smiled as sweet as he could. The touch actually soothed him, which was something to examine later.

He handed the bottle of lube to Thor, who quickly slicked himself until he was dripping. Loki spread his legs and pulled his fingers free, but Thor turned him onto his side, then settled behind him. A heavy arm wrapped around him, caging him in as Thor fit them together, pressed up from shoulder to hip in unending contact. Thor kissed his ear and Loki blindly reached back and found Thor’s cock, guiding it into him so he could stop being so empty. It wasn’t enough prep, not nearly, and Loki found he could barely breathe as Thor pushed in relentlessly. Each inch slid in slower than the last, all of him so thick Loki had to bury his face in the pillow under his head and pant through it until finally, mercifully, Thor was buried to the root.

Loki grabbed at his own hair, pulling on it and finally drawing deep breaths once Thor was still. Teeth dug into his shoulder, marking him yet again, hurting him. Loki keened and pressed his hips back to feel the sharp throb of Thor inside him.

Thor didn't move at first, he stayed as he was, buried and wrapped around Loki. He nuzzled the spot he bit on Loki’s shoulder, then moved to Loki's neck and sucked bruises into the soft skin. Loki bit his lip and rolled his hips to test the stretch in his ass.

He moaned deep in his chest and repeated the movement, using Thor like a living dildo, fucking himself for a handful of good thrusts until Thor got with the program. The arm curled around him went tighter, holding him in place while Thor started snapping his hips. Warmth pooled low, Loki’s cock starting to harden again. Loki stroked himself slowly, only for Thor’s hand to yank him away and take over. The grip was punishing, too rough, each pull just the right side of too hard.

Loki gave himself over, moving with Thor’s thrusts and relaxing into his harsh touch. The bed creaked beneath them each time their bodies came together. It was hard to remember if he’d ever been fucked this well, if anyone had wanted him this badly, if he’d ever reciprocated.

As soon as that thought popped into his head he abandoned it. This was not a time for emotion. He needed a clear head.

Thor moaned in his ear and worried a spot of skin Loki was sure was already marked. Loki smiled and tilted his head to give Thor easier access to his neck. As much as Thor kept himself distant and aloof, his need was clear now.

Loki rubbed Tho’s forearm and curled his fingers around Thor’s wrist. How much did Thor need?

“Oh, Thor,” Loki whispered, the moan in his voice more real than he cared to admit.

Thor growled against his skin and fucked him harder, panting and huffing against his neck. Perfect.

Then he stopped thrusting. He threw his leg over Loki’s and lifted his head. Loki was breathing hard as he turned so he could look up at Thor, the tips of their noses touching. Thor grabbed the forgotten bottle of lube and squirted some into his hand, then wrapped it around Loki’s cock again.

Thor kissed his forehead, then his cheek. “You’re going to cum like this.”

Loki knew a command when he heard one. He nodded on reflex, unsure if he was still playing this game alone, unsure of when Thor had come in as something more than his target.

Thor’s touch was perfect, not giving him half a chance to breathe. His ass was throbbing and he knew he’d be in pain later but right now it was so, so good. Pressure built too quickly for him having just cum in Thor’s mouth. Loki tried not think, but he’d never been good at that. He liked this too much.

He rolled his hips as much as he could, grinding himself on Thor’s dick where it was buried inside him. It pressed against all the right spots and held him open. So hard and thick, he didn’t know how he wasn't being torn by it. Thor nipped at his jaw and rolled his hips up, meeting Loki each time and rubbing right on his prostate, making his eyes roll.

An aching spread through his pelvis, his balls heavy with it, his body begging for him to make Thor stop and fuck the pain was so good. Precum leaked from the tip of his cock. He looked down and watched the purpling head slip in and out of Thor's grip. Thor bit into his shoulder and Loki sobbed as that aching peaked and the pressure inside him burst again. He whined on each breath, cum dribbling out of him and into Thor's fingers.

Thor pulled his hand off and Loki could hear him sucking then clean. He was shaking, over-sensitive, and Thor wasn't giving him a moment's rest. The thrusting started right away and Loki could do nothing except collapse into it. His body was limp as Thor used him, crushed him again with that massive arm and moaned against his skin the entire time.

The thrusts became erratic, Thor’s breath stuttering. Loki gasped when he felt Thor cum, the way his cock jumped and his whole body shuddered. He moaned softly against Loki’s shoulder, hips still rolling, his breath slowing in his relief. How long had Thor wanted him? It was becoming clear that it had been a very, very long time.

Thor slipped out of his body and Loki turned to smile at him, feeling cum leak out of his ass as he did. The look in Thor’s eyes ignited a fire in Loki’s stomach. Pupils blown wide, mouth slick with spit, so hungry even though he just finished. They’d been playing each other this whole time. Loki’s game was theirs together now.

How wonderful it would be to play others together, side by side.

○

Loki killed three people in a week. It was the most hits he'd pulled off in such a short amount of time, but what Thor needed Thor would have.

All the last-minute cleanup was done and they were ready to move on Europe. Loki had managed to pull the story out in bits and pieces, and formed the full picture himself. A brutal warlord had been amassing power, enough to start and end wars, and Steve was growing worried he would actually use it. An idealist, this Thanos, thought he could save the world. Tony agreed it best to put an end to him, but was realistic enough to understand that where one fell another would rise.

He put his money and trust into Thor, Baldur and Tyr. Loki agreed with that. If he’d had to pick someone just on numbers and temperament, he’d pick them as well. Level-headed but brutal.

Loki walked up the steps to Thor’s office with an envelope tucked into the inner pocket of his jacket. With winter approaching he’d taken to wearing his favored leather coat, dark green with gold accents. Thor was going to like it, which was good because Loki was still owed for cleaning up Skurge.

He entered without knocking, earning only a cursory twitch from Volstagg and a wide smile from Thor. Tony Stark was here again, and this time he paid more attention to Loki.

“So, you’re the spy,” Tony said.

Loki raised an eyebrow and set the envelope on Thor’s desk. “Is that what they say?”

A smirk lifted on side of Tony’s mouth. “That’s what I’m saying. I’m glad you’re here, I wanted to ask a question.”

“Stark.” Thor’s tone was sharp, but apparently Tony didn’t know what danger looked like when it had a face.

“See, someone broke into my house the other night. I know this because my system sent up a flag that my video surveillance had been tampered with, and here’s the weird part: there are only two seconds of footage missing,” Tony narrowed his eyes, “but nothing else in my system was unusual. So whoever broke in wanted me to know that they did it, and they wanted me to know they can do it again and next time, I’d be clueless. Sound like someone you might know?”

Loki shrugged. “The Black Widow, perhaps?”

Tony scoffed. “She works for me.”

“Oh,” Loki said, “I thought she worked for Steve Rogers, considering she and her ex had a rather amicable split and are still best friends. You know who her ex is, right?”

Thor chuckled. “Loki, leave him be.”

Tony looked between the two of them and rolled his eyes. “Oh, yeah, you two are made for each other. Give me an update by the end of the week, Thor.”

Thor nodded and Tony walked out, Volstagg following. Once they were alone Loki rounded Thor’s desk and sat on the edge of it as Thor opened the envelope. Pictures of mutilated bodies spilled out.

“Well, you’ve been busy,” Thor said, whistling at one particularly gruesome image.

“You said immediately. Thought you meant it,” Loki replied.

Thor smiled. “Oh, I did, but this exceeds expectations.”

Loki trailed his fingers across Thor’s forearm. “I don’t want you think I’m comfortable.”

Their eyes met and Loki tilted his head so that his hair fell away from his neck. Thor licked his lips and leaned back in his chair.

“Of course you’re not comfortable, I still owe you payment,” Thor said, voice low and smooth.

Loki nodded and grabbed the arm of Thor’s chair, turning and pulling him until he was facing the desk sideways. There was no tease, no play, Loki simply dropped to his knees between Thor’s spread legs. Fire filled his belly as he laid his hands on Thor’s thighs, trailing them up and down, groping the thick muscle that had been used to wreck him so thoroughly before, that could be used again as soon as Thor wanted.

He leaned in and nosed at the line of Thor's cock half hard under worn denim. Thor made no move to help, he gave Loki free rein and kept his hands on the arms of his chair.

Loki kissed the thick bulge and slowly opened Thor's zipper, placing more kisses on the shaft through the silky boxers Thor was wearing. Thor's dick jumped into his touch, throbbed and twitched as he lavished it in slow attention. Surely Thor could have anyone suck him off at any time. This sensitivity was something else, something Loki was dangerously close to naming.

Thor was staring at him without blinking. If he wanted a show, Loki knew how to put one on.

He smiled and pulled Thor’s pants open enough to suck on him through his underwear. It had the intended affect, Thor inhaled sharply and then exhaled as slowly as he could. Loki closed his eyes and pressed his tongue along the ridge of Thor’s cockhead, moaning under his breath at the rasp of fabric on his tongue. Thor shifted in his seat, pushed himself into Loki’s touch, and settled with his thighs spread even wider.

Loki pulled him free with a gentle grip and pressed kisses along the edge of Thor's foreskin. Precum smeared on his lips with every kiss and he grinned as he opened his mouth to swallow Thor down. If he’d thought Thor was thick in his ass, it didn’t compare to this. Still, Loki had his skills. He took Thor all the way to his throat twice, just enough to slick him up, then grabbed the bottom half of his dick in a firm grip. The smooth skin was so warm in his hand and on his tongue, he loved it, loved Thor’s taste spreading through his mouth.

“Fy faen,” Thor moaned, voice trembling as he cussed.

Loki closed his eyes and set about his task, rubbing his tongue on the underside of Thor's dick as he bobbed his head. He moved his hand with his mouth to make sure Thor was worked from root to tip and twisted his wrist on each stroke. Thor finally moved, his hands reaching out to cradle Loki's head gently.

Whispers fell from Thor's lips, a single phase repeated over and over in Norwegian but Loki knew what Thor was saying, what he was demanding.

Thor was claiming Loki as his.

He sucked harder when Thor's cock jumped in his grip. There was no use in teasing. Loki wanted Thor to cum hard and fast, to be shaken and to need more.

“Faen,” Thor growled, his fingers tangling in Loki's hair and pulling.

Loki pulled back to the tip and sucked on Thor's cockhead and there, that was what he wanted. Thor deflated in his chair and panted hard as cum shot into Loki's waiting mouth. He tasted bitter, real. A dirty part of Loki that had always made him good at this loved it. Another part of him he wasn't going to look at loved something else. Something dangerous.

That something stroked his hair and graced him with the softest smile. Loki's heart thudded hard in his chest. He was losing this game and if he kept playing there would be no way to recover.

Thor went soft between his lips so he let go and accepted the tissues Thor gave him with a soft thank you.

“What about you?” Thor asked.

Loki stood and adjusted himself as best he could. “I have somewhere else to be, but you can pick me up at my apartment tonight if you like.”

Thor didn't bother tucking himself back in, so his monstrous cock was just laying out of his slacks, flushed and pretty.

“Where am I taking you?” Thor's voice was smooth and sated and Loki was viciously proud of himself.

“Your downtown apartment will do,” Loki answered.

Thor laughed and nodded. Before Loki could walk away Thor grabbed his hand and slowly brought it up to his lips, placing a ghosting kiss across the back.

Loki watched and saw the scales of their power adjust with it until they were even.

He ran his thumb along Thor's lower lip and left the office with his cock still half hard. A problem for another time.

○

**2 Months Later**

A familiar sight greeted Loki’s eyes when he sunk down and seated himself fully. The skyline of their city was backed in bloody red as the sun set beneath the clouds. The curtains pulled aside and secured in hooks created a perfect frame through the window behind Thor’s headboard. More beautiful than that was the way the red light glinted against Thor’s sweat-slick skin. His chest heaved with every breath and his mouth hadn’t closed since they started. Moans and filthy adoration poured freely from Thor’s lips and filled the space between them with something beyond lust.

Loki bounced on Thor’s cock and sighed in pleasure as Thor’s fingers toyed with his nipples. He’d learned after their first time that Thor loved to tease him until he was ready to break apart, which suited him just fine.

In the last two months much had changed for him. No more worries over his future or his fate. No, Thor had taken both in an iron grip and assured him that he was more than needed, he was wanted. Desired to the point of hunger, even, if the throbbing of Thor’s fat dick in his ass was to be believed. Loki rolled his hips, then ground down in a circle and rubbed his sweet spot relentlessly, used Thor the way he knew his dangerous man loved. His nipples stung as Thor teased and pulled, the pain was so sweet he could feel himself ready to cum.

“Thor,” Loki panted, “I’m close.”

Thor nodded and pinched his nipples hard, then pulled on them until they slipped out of his grip. Loki whined and kept stuffing himself full. His arms shook and his hands slipped against Thor’s chest. Fire filled his belly and his toes curled, he held his breath and looked directly Thor’s face. The smile given to him was open and honest, watching him like he was beautiful, still a person under all of the awful things he’d done to survive. There wasn’t anything Thor wouldn’t be able to know about him, and Thor still wanted him like this. Thor wanted him twisted and selfish and mean.

Loki shoved his hips down hard and came so hard he nearly choked on his own tongue. He couldn’t stop moving through it, fucking himself just a little more as he spilled all over Thor’s stomach. The trembling in his arms turned into a full body shiver as he collapsed forward. Thor’s arms wrapped around him and hugged him tight as he took deep breaths to calm himself. No one had ever satisfied him before. Of all the ways Thor was dangerous, that was the most worrying. It was becoming harder and harder to work out escape plans every time they did this.

Thor’s legs bent and his hips snapped up hard. As tight as he was held all Loki could do was take it as Thor used him and worked that gorgeous dick of his in Loki’s abused hole. Before their little arrangement Loki had never imagined Thor was so generous when he fucked, but he always made sure Loki came first, then he’d take what he needed.

Rough, growling moans shook Thor’s chest and filled Loki’s ear where it was pressed right over Thor’s heart. The sound put a light feeling inside Loki, an airy warmth that made his eyes slip shut and threatened to lull him to sleep despite the slapping of Thor’s hips on his. Loki nuzzled Thor’s pec then pressed a kiss to his collarbone. Thor gasped and slammed into him hard and the thick arms that cradled him went tight enough that they crushed him until he could hardly breathe.

Thor groaned and gave stilted little pushes while his cock jumped and emptied in Loki’s body. “You don’t know how good you feel.”

Loki grinned and bit Thor’s chest to make him ease up. Thor chuckled and his arms loosened just enough for Loki to lift up a bit and meet his eye.

“What makes you think I don’t know?” Loki asked.

Thor’s smile was crooked, sharp. “If you knew, you might’ve thought twice about giving this to me.”

Thor smacked his ass and slowly slid out. Loki arched his back a bit and hoped he wouldn’t lose too much of that thick gift Thor left inside him.

“Why’s that?” He asked.

He licked sweat off of Thor’s chest and moaned softly at the taste of it. Salt, skin, something else a little bitter, remnants of cologne maybe. It wasn’t just about wanting power anymore. Maybe it never had been. Loki wanted Thor, to own him in a way that no one else ever could.

Thor watched him with half-lidded eyes, tongue slipping out to lick his lips and throat working around a rough swallow, dry from the way he moaned like a whore when his cock was held tight in Loki’s willing hole. “Because I’m greedy, Loki. You give me something this good, and I’m going to expect you to keep giving.”

Loki chuckled. Checkmate.

“I can do that,” he breathed.

Thor inhaled sharply and sat up, taking Loki with him so he was seated on Thor’s powerful thighs. “Then live here.”

“In this apartment?” Loki bumped their noses together and stole a kiss.

Thor stole one back, biting his lower lip with a soft, broken little noise. “Yes, in this apartment.”

“What is it you want, exactly?” Loki asked.

Thor breathed against his mouth and rubbed his back with both hands, kneading the muscle, unable to hide his need. “To know you’re mine.”

Loki took a deep, slow breath and recalled the first time he’d seen Thor, his favorite memory to visit of late. A brash, brutal boy with someone else’s blood on his skin and more power than he knew what to do with.

“How long have I been yours?” Loki ran his fingers up Thor’s shoulders and neck, into his soft golden hair.

Thor’s eyes fluttered shut at the touch. “Since I told my mother we should hire you for the brothel. I wanted you for myself, but I had to see what you’d turn into.”

Loki’s heart tripped in his chest and then pounded so hard he thought it might stop altogether. Thor was such a beautiful predator. Something sweet settled in the pit of Loki’s stomach and as much as he tried he couldn’t fight it. He smiled and rubbed Thor’s scalp with his fingers.

The sun had just fallen below the horizon, red fading to a deep purple above the skyline. Thor’s hair caught the light and became a silhouette of fire around his beautiful face.  

“And what did I turn into?” Loki whispered.

Thor hummed and opened his eyes, a heat in them that made them look too dark to be natural. His pupils dilated to take in more light, to see more of Loki. Still so hungry.

“You turned into the most vicious killer I’ve ever seen; you’re so creative and efficient. Your work is beautiful and I’m going to be the only one you give it to. You’re mine, Loki.” Thor leaned in and began kissing and sucking on his neck.

The attention was consuming and the demand made Loki ache. Thor had always wanted him, all of him. There was no hiding in this, no game anymore. He was owned.

Loki relaxed and surrendered, willingly giving himself up to the brutality of Thor’s adoration and sighed, “yes, Thor.”

**Author's Note:**

> fy faen/faen means fuck in Norwegian, if anyone is curious. so i never meant for this to be over like. 4k. and here we are lmfao. self-edited, no beta just me. hope you enjoyed it, please comment if you did ;]


End file.
